The invention relates to the technical field of lamps, in particular to a high performance waterproof LED decorative lamp.
The decorative lamp makes the decoration beautiful because it can emit dazzling light, but because the decorative lamp is generally mounted outdoors, it is easy to enter water. The reasons for the low waterproof performance of existing decorative lamp are as follows:
(1) The lampshade is a plastic product, which will have the phenomenon of thermal expansion and contraction, resulting in a gap between the lampshade and the lamp holder, and water will enter from the gap when the LED lamp is used;
(2) The existing decorative lamp generally use a spiral metal lamp holder, and the bottom has a tapered through hole made of glass fiber. The conductive pin extends outward through the tapered through hole, and then is soldered to make the conductive pin be electrically connected to an external power supply. Because the tapered through hole is made of glass fiber fired, and is not waterproof, water will enter the interior of the decorative lamp from the tapered through hole;
(3) Since the tapered through hole is a necessary passage for connecting the conductive pin, it is necessary to solder tin on the tapered through hole, and under the affection of the external factors such as the temperature of the soldering tin and the time, it is easy to cause an uneven soldering tin, so that a gap is generated at the soldering position, and water will enter the interior of the decorative lamp from the gap.